Virtual applications are computer programs that may be executed in an application layer that is separate from the operating system layer. Virtual applications may enable an application to be executed on clients without being installed and to be administered from a central location.
Every application depends on its OS for a range of services, including memory allocation, device drivers, and much more. Incompatibilities between an application and its operating system can be addressed by either server virtualization or presentation virtualization. Application virtualization may address incompatibilities between two applications installed on the same instance of an operating system.
Applications installed on the same device commonly share configuration elements, yet this sharing can be problematic. For example, one application might require a specific version of a dynamic link library (DLL) to function, while another application on that system might require a different version of the same DLL. Installing both applications creates a situation where one of the applications may overwrite the version required by the other causing one of the applications to malfunction or crash. To avoid this, organizations often perform extensive compatibility testing before installing a new application, an approach that's workable but quite time-consuming and expensive.
Application virtualization may create application-specific copies of all shared resources. Each application may have a separate configuration of potentially shared resources such as registry entries, dynamic linked libraries, and other objects that may be packaged with the application. The package may be executed in a cache, creating a virtual application. When a virtual application is deployed, it uses its own copy of these shared resources.
A virtual application may be more easily deployed. Since a virtual application does not compete for dynamic linked library versions or other shared aspects of an application environment, compatibility testing may be reduced or eliminated. In many instances, some applications may be used in a virtual manner while other applications may be operated natively.